Xanderball GT
by SotF
Summary: During the fight to stop Angelus, Xander is thrown into the multiverse and has to find his way home. Abandoned
1. Prologue The Traveler Returns

**AN:** Well this is sort of an experiment of sorts, been watching way to much anime recently and this started to form as well as something similar that I'm writing for a friend as a gift. I don't know if I want to continue this, but I have a few ideas for this as an alternate timeline. This will be a prologue and sort of start at the middle and then jump back to the start and head back through, first telling how it reached this point and then continuing from there. And the GT part of the title is more because of how the tale will work, the real Grand Tour starts here.

**xXx**

Buffy and friends tried to keep Glory back, but they weren't doing a very good job of it. It felt far too much like what had happened a few years earlier. Xander had charged in to help Buffy stop Angelus and had been swept away by Acaltha as he tackled Angelus.

She took a hit and went flying into Faith as Giles dropped one of the insane hellgoddess' minions while trying to clear a path to Dawn.

Dawn was cut and the portal was opening, but suddenly Glory spun to face the maelstrom just before it vanished in an explosion of raw power.

A humanoid figure hovered there in it's place wearing all loose black clothing and a pair of sapphire shades on the tip of his nose. Long, dark hair dangled down to his waist, a fur covered tail the same color as his hair dangled from beneath a metal studded leather trench coat.

"Looks like I got here just in time," he commented as he moved from a relaxed position to cracking his knuckles and popping his neck, "Because I really need to work out some aggression!"

A primal scream erupted from his lips as his eyes began to glow emerald as a golden aura surrounded him, his hair standing on end, flashing pure white.

"No way!" Glory gasped seconds before the being began it's assault.

Seemingly materializing directly in front of the blond maniac to deliver a blow that sent the goddess skywards only to disappear again to knock her back to the ground.

"Pathetic," he laughed as Glory smashed through a pile of rubble and skipped twelve times through the city, "I thought that perhaps a deity would present at least as much of a challenge as some of my sparring partners."

"How dare you!" Glory roared at him as he shot towards her, but she felt the damage and knew fear for the first time in her life.

She lashed out and the entity didn't even bother dodging, letting her impact.

The laughter she got along with her now broken hand was unnerving.

"Tell you what," he said with a sadistic and evil smile, "If you can survive my next attack, I'll let you go."

The blond lunatic started running as energy started to collect around the being that was facing her.

"KA...!"

"Holy shit!" Dawn yelled as she escaped the minions and started looking for cover.

"..ME...!"

"Goddess," Tara gasped at the lightshow.

"...HA...!"

"No way!" Faith stammered at the hurricane of energy cascading all around them blowing rubble away.

"...ME...!"

"Good lord!" Giles said as he dragged Dawn under cover.

"...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The blast accelerated consuming everything in its path in total destruction.

Glory froze in the face of her imminent annihilation, and screamed in pain and outrage before she was forever silenced.

"What the hell was that?" Riley stammered as he lowered his weapon staring at the utter destruction that led from the figure for nearly a mile in a straight line, then he turned to the being as it's power seemed to drop and it's hair turn black once again, "And who the hell are you?"

"A friend who just found his way back," the man responded as he grinned and carefully pocketed his shades, "Took a while and some help from unlikely sources."

He spotted Anya and smirked, "And I think a friend of mine mentioned that I should remind you that you owe him a couple thousand plus interest because of some bet you made with him a few centuries ago."

"What friend?"

"He currently goes by the name of Alucard, he was a sparring partner a couple worlds back."

"Erm," Giles said as he staggered up to the gathering group.

"Yeah, G-man," the dark haired one answered with a smirk.

"G...Xander?" he stammered out a moment later.

"Bingo," the returned one laughed, "Took a half dozen or so dimension hops and some help from friends I've met along the way."

"And the tail?"

"The first world I ended up in had an alien race called the Saiyans, and there was an entity that would grant a few wishes to those who collected seven items called Dragonballs, I couldn't return directly because of how I left, it messed with the boundaries between universes, all I know about that part is that I got separated from Angelus and woke up on that world."

"And?"

"I learned the martial arts there, but I couldn't match the raw power of some of my friends there, Vegeta did say I was rather good for a human though, but I wished I could have that power and a way to go to other dimensions to find a way back," he laughed, "And thus started the greatest adventure I've had yet, but.." his stomach growled... "Food first."

"If you tell the tale, we'll pay," the former watcher stated.

"Donuts then, though I've got to pay Vash back for getting me hooked on them, well, them and salmon sandwiches."

"Huh?"

"Better than blood like Seras and Alucard," he responded, "Let's go eat!"


	2. Beginnings Saga Prolgue:Opening Plays

**AN:** This series will be divided into saga's similar to the Dragonball series' each one will encompass one stop on Xander's Grand Tour of the multiverse. The prologue is not a part of any of the Sagas and just sets the stage. Note: each saga will be in a different universe, though I may have times where he hops back a few of them.

Also, Trigun gave me the idea for ending each of the chapters with a thought of sorts, though it may just be that Vash warped my mind. But Xander's first stop will be a version of the DBZ universe and as a pre-warning, I have not seen much of the series' in order, it's a when I catch them combined with what I've read in other fics.

**The Non-existant Phone Rings: **Yep, this is the beginning of the actual story, the first part was actually set near the end.

**Harry2:** Don't forget Trigun, though others will happen as well, not counting King Kai's place, he's got at least seven stops before he get's back to his home dimension.

**RobClark: **I'm hoping it turns out to be, I am saying this now though, he doesn't exactly stop at the DBverse at the start, he wakes up on King Kai's place. Though that's in the next chapter.

**gaul1: **It'll be one story

**Rivana:** Here's the beginning of the actual story

**heather:** Most of those things will be explained by the time he actually makes the wish in the story, his actual wish will be slightly different due to how he had worded it.

**TTrunks:** I am, but I wanted to make sure others liked the idea before I wrote more of it

**MysticSuperSaianGohan:** He isn't exactly totally a Saiyan, he does have some Saiyan in him, but his wish doesn't just turn him into one, it gives him something entirely different than you may expect.

**xXx**

**-Two And A Half Years Earlier-**

Xander moved in silence, the sniper rifle he carried. The only reason he was using it was because it was powerful enough to stop vampires and most demons in their tracks, though Vamps didn't dust unless he hit the target in certain spots, but they did slow the leeches down when hitting them with the ammo he used.

He ducked behind a pillar and switched to a new clip before advancing once more, once again thanking the witch he'd hired to teach him the spell for explosive ammo.

Xander moved forwards through the destruction he'd caused, only pausing to stake the surviving vampires as he heard the sounds of combat before him.

"Hang on Buff," he whispered as he moved to the end of the room, "I'm on my way."

He took a deep breath as he heard the voice of the one he loathed.

"Now that's everything, huh? No weapons... No friends... No hope."

"Angelus," the dark haired one hissed as he checked his ammo count and readied himself to charge as soon as he kicked through the door.

"Take all that away... and what's left?"

The door imploded as Xander stepped through , "Who says she has no friends?"

"Xander?" Buffy stammered as her friend charged the master vampire as he rifle went dry with a loud click

"I told you deadboy," he snapped, "I'd be there when you die!"

"So the White Knight comes to the rescue once more," the vampire roared as he was knocked back.

"I never really was the White Knight," the teen shot back as he used the weapons stock to knock the other back before tackling the other, "More of the grey one."

He drove his knee into the spot it would cause the most damage, sending both of them into the opening portal.

"No!" Angelus gasped.

"Noooooooo!" Buffy screamed as both of them were sent into possible oblivion.

Xander spun as they fell through the rift, slipping a free round into his weapon and taking aim for it.

"Hasta la vista," he yelled as he kicked off the flailing vampire, "Dead boy!"

He pulled the trigger and the world exploded around them in a hurricane of fire as the spell activated on the special round.

**xXx**

Buffy watched in amazement as the stone demon exploded into a cloud of dust and a shockwave that threw her through the air to slam, quite painfully, into a stone wall.

**xXx**

_People always wonder where things end, but that is not always the question. The question that needs to be asked of most heroes in how it began, the beginning is always the one that shows the most, especially about why they do what they do, only the hardest of times show as much of the person's character._

_My journey began in attempting to save one of my friends, but though I succeeded at that, I encountered something that was starting and would change my life forever, in ways not even someone who could see the future could predict._

_Some say the future is set in stone, but then again, prophecies can be bent, others can be broken, and a few can be completely shattered. Living beings have no set future, no real destiny, no one path to walk, but the ones we ourselves choose or allow ourselves to be controlled by._


	3. Beginnings Saga Chapter 1:First Fight

**AN:** One thing I did forget to mention, time is relative between dimensions of the multiverse, so the two and a half years was time that passed in the Buffyverse, and Xander will have spent a whole lot more actual time on his trip than had passed in his trip home.

Also, at this point, I have given Xander an advantage, namely the two spirits he was possessed by (Hyena and Soldier) have left a little bit of themselves within him, they opened up most, if not all, of his mind for him to use when he went through the portal, and they generate Ki that he can use just as easily as what he can naturally produce. While he isn't at the level of the super warriors of the Dragonball universe, he generates power much faster than most of them and learns faster than most of them. But he does get one heck of an attack in this, and he'll end up learning other attacks because the one he uses is a bit in the overkill department.

**SuperFreak: **At least a few stops are Anime, but I don't think they all will

**Harry2:** Yeah, that's where this starts off in breaking out of the official universe. Dragonball GT is currently on Cartoon Network, Trigun is on it's adult swim stuff on monday through wednesday at one AM where I live. But if you're talking about the crossover that starts with Tenchi Muyo at that site, I think I found it after you mentioned the idea. It was interesting to say the least.

**Agent-G:** His wish is more of to be able to defend his world like Goku and friends, and so he'll get something slightly off of what he expected.

**TTrunks:** Xander was briefly possessed by a Soldier during season 2's Halloween excapade with becomming their costumes. I figure that if he could still make bombs by the end of the third season, a rifle isn't that difficult to remember. Also, the reason for his weapon is because it has a lot more stopping power, namely as, although it isn't mentioned in the story itself, is a "Light 50" and you'll get the others reactions when I make it back to that point, though I may have an interlude between each saga.

**xXx**

The darkness was fading slowly around him and his head was throbbing like crazy.

"Where...where am I?" he muttered to himself as he started sitting up.

"What's this?" he heard a strange voice say from behind him.

Xander glanced behind him and nearly jumped out of his skin at the blue skinned creature.

"Ah!" he yelped as he frantically tried to reload his rifle, "Demon!"

"Demon?" the being yelped looking around frantically, "Where?"

"Your not a demon?"

"Lord no," the being said, "I'm King Kai."

**xXx**

It took a while for King Kai to figure out just how in the hell his visitor had ended up there, but he did end up giving Xander some training, well, after a fashion.

"Come back here you overgrown monkey!"

King Kai dove for cover as a barrage of ki enhanced gunfire shredded a path through his lawn, and he hoped that teaching the kid that trick wouldn't end up destroying his home. The kid was something else, learning tricks faster than he'd ever seen from anyone save Goku. The weapons trick was to try to explain that bullets are useless, but he managed to pull something completely off the wall out of his hat.

Then he scored a near hit on the ape he was chasing and nabbed him out of the air with a grim ease, it had taken him two weeks to get to the level he was at and his learning curve was rapidly increasing.

**xXx**

A month had passed and the Kai's cricket was still recovering from how he was "hit" and Xander was wearing clothes far heavier than the blue skinned alien had thought was possible for a human to sustain and was still moving freely with nearly two tons of weighted clothes.

The being was still trying to come up with how it was possible, he was definitely human, but his aura was strange.

That's when it hit the blue one, the aura looked like two beings merged into one, or at least the spirit of one was added to that of the teen, possibly more than one spirit added to him, each one adding to his raw power and abilities, his mind had added that extra as well, unlocking every part of his mind to be used as needed and far faster, the extra power was like super cooling a computer that was running at it's limit, and that limit was rising exponentially with use.

Xander was air born at the time focusing on everything he'd learned. He was hovering in a relaxed pose, his head bowed and he seemed to almost be standing, though his arms and legs dangled freely, his aura was a maelstrom of colors around him as he tried to clear his thoughts.

King Kai suddenly felt something that drew his full attention to the situation Earth's defenders had gotten themselves into. He hadn't informed his new student about it, yet, but he'd have to soon.

Little did he know that his trainee was also paying attention to the situation by watching through King Kai's link to that world. He was also thinking of how to face that monster.

He descended into a crouch besides his teacher and smiled slightly, "I know some of what's going on."

"What!" the blue skinned one yelped as he realized that he'd been spied upon.

"Yes, and I think I may have an idea on how to deal with this one," the dark haired one said with a calm expression, "That is if you can get me there and to someone who would be willing to help and has access to a well equipped lab."

"You're not fully trained," the alien yelled at him, "You're not ready yet!"

"People are dying," Xander responded with a cold chill, "I can't just stand around and let them fall, it's just who I am, besides, the instant transmission technique your older student knows should be effective in getting me back here."

"What's you plan?"

"I just remembered something I learned from a show I used to watch," the dark haired one said with a smirk, "Do you know anything about anti-matter?"

King Kai suddenly had the feeling that he'd accidentally created a monster, "Go, you may be able to use that kind of overkill to stop just about anything."

The other just smirked.

**xXx**

**-A half hour later-**

Xander frowned, he'd only managed to have one bullet made before he had to get to those he'd be aiding in battle. The woman, Bulma, said she'd make him a few more when the fight was over, and he had it stored in a special case on his belt.

The Z-fighters stared at the sky as a new presence made itself known.

Xander dropped through the clouds to hover an inch above the ground, "Hello Cell."

"Another to kill," the creature chuckled as the new fighter leveled his rifle, "Guns can't hurt me."

"We'll just see about that," Xander retorted.

"I'll even stand here and let you shoot me," the being bragged, "You get one free shot!"

Xander smirked as he loaded the special bullet, "One shot's all I need!"

He leveled the massive weapon, the only one he'd managed to salvage from the destruction that smashed him through dimensional barriers. Something that unbeknownst to him was that it had become something more in that trip, it was a focus bound to him, something that would amplify the power he channeled through it, be it magic or ki or anything else.

"Fire...water...earth...wind, elements of the earth I ask for your aid!" he whispered one of the spells he had learned, "Light and dark, elements of the mind I call upon you for help."

He closed his eyes, as he felt the power flow, "Heart, the element of the soul I pray for your blessing."

"May the power of the blessed be the might of destruction that ends this blight upon the lands!"

The spell completed as he began to use he technique for charging his shots as the enspelled bullet glowed pure white.

"Everyone," he yelled to those who he had come to help, "Run for it, as soon as I pull the trigger, I want you as far from here as you can get!"

"I'm not letting you sacrifice yourself for me," Vegeta snorted, "I can take the bastard!"

"Actually," the other responded, "It's because Bulma wasn't sure just how much collateral damage this would cause if I just used the ammo, I hope the bastard is as strong as King Kai thought or stronger because there may be a serious case of mass annihilation caused by this, definitely not enough to take out the planet, but a couple hundred miles, perhaps!"

"What the hell are you shooting at him?"

"A mix of ki, magic, and antimatter," the dark clad one shot back, "In other words, serious explosion coming right up!"

"Foolish," the monster laughed, having obviously missed Xander's explanation, "Nothing you can shoot at me can stop me! I am invincible, I have become a god!"

"Then this will give me the title of godslayer," the other retorted as he took aim and braced, "Supernova!"

Then the world seemed to disappear as the energy cascade from the weapon sent Xander flying backwards, the strike flashing towards the now stunned android abomination.

"No," Cell whispered as he brought his arms up to try to defend himself as he saw the raw power, "This cannot be!"

Then the being was ripped apart and the antimatter went off in a cataclysmic detonation that caused the human to jet away at full throttle as the blast lapped at his heels.

"Must go faster, must go faster!" he chanted to himself as he tried to do as he urged himself to do before glancing back, "Must go a whole lot faster!"

The last consumed him a second before he dumped even more power into his frantic flight, fear giving him a temporary boost as he burst from the destruction just before it collapsed into itself and vanished.

"Holy..." Krillin stammered.

"...Shit!" one of the others finished as the perfectly formed crater appeared from the devastation.

"Now I see what overkill is," Vegeta managed to say with a blink at the destruction that left no rubble, smoke, or other damage.


End file.
